111419-the-races-of-wildstar-draken-huntresses-becoming-clan-lords
Content ---- ---- Please keep in mind that duplicate threads (ie: a daily draken thread created each day for a week, or multiple times a week, or even every two weeks) would violate our code of conduct and we would lock the duplicate and re-direct to the main thread. Due to this, I've adjusted your title. - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- It wouldn't be a duplicate. One day would have been "The Daily Chua" then "The Daily Cassian" then "The Daily Lopp" silly. :) every day is meant to celebrate a different race, and when it does cycle around to Draken again it would be about something other than todays. | |} ---- ---- ---- I say Meya should be Clan lord whatever, *puts on cardboard horns over her aurin ears and wraps her tail with paper and colors it red* Imma draken! rawr > :D Sorry took me awhile to find out how to post an image. Wala! Behold Draken your new Overlord! Clan ...boss thing.. *puffs up!* | |} ---- Draken clanlords challenge for position. Now I'm pretty sure there are a lot of steps preventing any random person from walking up and challenging, but if the Emperor could do it, then it would not be an impossibility for anyone else....just not simple. | |} ---- Pffts Emperor is dead, no ones seen him in ages so I say we challenge! >:D Though it'd be a bit funny for Aurin to control Draken, wonder if they'd accept hugs then? *looks at Scotts* Huggies? | |} ---- ---- I think the noble savage is who they are and the more civilized ones are the exceptions to the rule. Most Draken still worship their old ways, but much like Female Clan Lords, there are rare cases where Draken take on a more civilized role in society, Sadly Oath and honor would mean I'd have to... | |} ---- True, but even the most refined, wine cellar having, claw painting, huntress of the shopping district, Still probably has skulls on display just to make sure that if the parents drop in that they won't be completely scandalized. The large cassian house has a perfect nook for a skull pile. | |} ---- I'll be nice and not hug, I honestly think it's our brains as humans make us think that if it doesn't have technology all around them they are not civilized, I think our concept of what Civilized is, is wrong. A primitive society can be very civilized and more so then a highly technologically advanced one. We also link being smart to looks, if something looks brutish we consider that creature dumb. Would love to see a brutish Granok or Draken act proper and drink tea for once :P | |} ---- Draken are very honor bound,and in that regards they keep true to their words so they are civilized like that, but they will take your skull and not think twice about it, if you are deemed prey. Which is pretty savage. it's where the term Noble Savage comes from. A race that has high honor and nobilit, how ever have a very primal and even savage culture. The Draken are the very definition of Noble Savage. Like I said there are exceptions. | |} ---- I'm not prey I talk! Also we got tails, so we're superior! Actually if Draken's got a female leader I might actually play one sooner then I thought. They probably don't have to change the voice because ya know *looks at Scotts* ya know? Deep .. voice.. *runs* | |} ---- ---- That is a very good observation and comparison. | |} ---- :huh: | |} ---- This again? I'd think you would have reservations about beating dead horses, considering your avatar. :rolleyes: | |} ---- Leave Chillia alone. She's doing her job, get on topic please or move on to another thread. :) Thanks for understanding -Team Of Awesome. | |} ---- ---- ---- So, what you're saying is I've been playing a lizardy elf-orc hybrid all along? ... *cries and rage-deletes all Draken from the account, before breaking down mentally and going into a corner, rocking the body back and forth* Not an elf, not an orc, not an elf, not an orc, not an elf, not an orc, not an elf, not an orc, not an elf, not an orc, not an elf, not an orc, not an elf, not an orc, not an elf, not an orc... | |} ---- Thanks seeing how their lore was I thought Night elves were a bit relevant to their status. | |} ---- Just society wise! They are very much Dragon-esque people. | |} ---- What Scott said and if their society was to advance then they'll be on leagues with GW2 female charrs excluding the flame legion faction. | |} ---- *rushes to Thayd, pounces Myala and keeps crying while hugging and squeezing her to near suffocation* They told me I was raised in a society of elf-orc! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! | |} ---- Annnnnnnnnnnd you run to a race destined for extinction.. not a wise choice. *places Aurin skulls intricately into the huge skull pile* | |} ---- ---- ---- Also obligatory: "She has vonderful muscles!" | |} ---- ---- ---- I agree and that's coming from an Aurin who killed her and her consorts (no hard feelings, dommie girls, right? :D). We need more girls in charge with bigger storylines than they have. I really hope the Halloween event involves Laveka and her hordes of moodies and undead to beat down. | |} ---- Sad she died, but she was a threat to the Exiles mainly, but also to Dominion since she does not take orders very well. The problem with Razen is that she disobeyed the original clan lord orders when he ordered stop chasing down Exile runaways. She thought that was weak on his end, also not realizing that it she could had fallen into a perfect ambush. She challenge the clan lord for his so called weakness and killed him. She then became clan lord and of course the weak follows her because she was one of the toughest among that group. I'm pretty sure we will get plenty once enough lore / content is out. So far Myala, Kit, Artemis Zin and possibly the main foreshadowing antagonist of the game Laveka are the only females I know with high roles to the story. | |} ---- There's that Mordesh and Mechari chick I'm convinced is the same character (or might as well be.) whose names always escape me haha | |} ---- Avra Darkos, and Axis Pheydra. | |} ---- That's them!!! I'm telling you I am convinced that Avra is Axis in Disguise and she's creating all this strife because she's bored. | |} ---- Possibly. I have never seen Avra walk, so I can't tell if she has the mechari wiggle. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think you're confusing Civil and Civilized ;) As I expected, this has already been covered on the interweb: But of course civilized I believe is the step after Barbarian, just had a read on someones paper (also conveniently found on the interweb) and the definitions are really broad. So I could see the Draken society actually being "civilized". | |} ---- ----